The Metal Fight Beyblade Charaters Play Slender
by XxFlame-GirlxX
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. The title explains it all. T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Brie and Ryuga

**THE REAL CHAPTER 1: BRIE AND RYUGA **

**Me: THIS IS THE REAL FIRST CHAPTER OF METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE CHARACTERS PLAY SLENDER! NOT A NOTE OR APPOLOGY! YU READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Yu: FG doesn't own anything except for her Oc's!**

**Me: Thank you! Here's the cake I promised you.**

**Yu: SCORE!**

Ginga was on the computer looking for games to download at the B-Pit. He came across a game called 'Slender' and thought it sounded cool so he downloaded it. "Hey Madoka! Invite everyone over! I found a game I want them to try out!" he yelled.

An hour later, everyone showed up, even Ryuga. That must have taken lots of persuasion. Ginga thought Brie should try it out first because she'd played the game before. "Hey Brie, who's this 'Slender Man' you told us about earlier?" Kenta asked.

"You'll just have to find out," she said. Laney turned the speakers up to full volume. Nano turned out the lights. Brie sat down and got the game ready. The title screen read 'Slender' and then it went to the woods.

"The objective of the game is to find 8 notes before Slender Man kills you," she said, "OH A NOTE! I never found it this fast." She grabbed the note.

**1/8 Notes**

She turned around and Slender Man was right behind her. The speakers boomed and everyone screamed. Brie turned around before she died. "Phew! That was close!"she said,"I never actually got past note 1." She walked to a truck. "Hey it's Slender Man's truck! I gonna steal it and yell 'SCREW YOU SLENDER MAN!'

"Um, I don't think you should taunt him like that," Yu said.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing" she said walking over to a bathroom, "Slender Man, Slender Man, does whatever a Slender Man does, is he there?"She turned around a halfway, "no he-" Slender Man showed up and everyone screamed again. "OH MY GOD HE IS THERE!" the screen turned fuzzy and the speakers beeped as Slender Man's face appeared on the screen. "Aw I died. Ryuga you try!"

"NO!" he said.

"You scared?"

"NO!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO TIMES TEN!"

"FINE I'LL PLAY!" Ryuga sat down and started the game up again. (Ryuga is OOC, but I mean, how else would you get Ryuga to come to Ginga's house and play Slender?) He kept walking until he found the first note.

**1/8 Notes**

"This game isn't scary. I don't know why you were all screaming like babies." Ryuga said.

"Ryuga, if I recall, you were one of those 'babies'" Nano said.

"Shut up…" He walked up to a huge rock, "Oh my god a giant rock! Hey, maybe Slender Man can only attack you if he can hear you. I mean, he doesn't have a face. Maybe I can climb my way to safety, then I can star in 3 disappointing sequels."

"There's one problem," Madoka said.

"What's that?"  
"You're not Kevin Bacon."

"DAMN I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING! Now if only I could think of a plan that didn't involve being Kevin Bacon…" He walked over to a tree to get the 2nd note.

**2/8 Notes**

"I'm still trying to decide whether this game looks better with the flashlight on or off," He said turning the flashlight on and off about 16 times.

"I thought you'd suck at this game Ryuga. You're doing better than Brie," Laney said.

"Shut up…" Brie said glaring at Laney.

**Me: Will Ryuga beat Slender? Will anyone beat Slender? Will I ever get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? The world may never know…**

**Kenta: I've done it.**

**Me: TELL ME HOW MANY LICKS!**

**Kenta: NEVER! *runs away***

**Me: Review if you want. SOMEBODY** **CATCH KENTA BEFORE I DECIDE TO WRITE HIM OUT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuga, Ginga, and Kyoya

**CHAPTER 2: RYUGA, GINGA, AND KYOYA**

**Me: YAY! New chapter! Kenta read the disclaimer!**

**Kenta: FG doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the story!**

**Me: I'm still mad about the Tootsie Pop…Please *Puppy eyes***

**Kenta: Still not telling!**

**Me:DANM!**

Ryuga was walking around and he hadn't collected any notes for the past 10 minutes. "At thisedrate, Slender Man is gonna get me," he said. "Is that a tunnel? Maybe there's a note in there." He walked in and turned around and guess who was there. "WTF!? SLENDER MAN! DON'T KILL ME! Wait, I can just get L-Drago to destroy him!" He pulled out his bey, but right before he could fire it, Madoka took it from him.

"The last thing I need it a broken computer screen," she said. Ryuga turned back to the screen and all he saw was Slender Man's face. "DANM IT MADOKA! Look what you did!" Ryuga yelled. "Not my fault you were about to destroy my computer!" she said. "Whatever. Ginga, you're up!"

"Why me?!" he asked. "What? Are you scared or something?" Ryuga asked. "NO! I'M NOT SCARED! I'M NUMBER 1!"

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"NO! I'M NUMBER 1!" Masamune yelled.

AT GINGA'S HOUSE

"Fine! I'll play!" Ginga sat down and started the game. He walked and walked. "Slender Man, where are you? Wait that was a bad question! Please don't come out!" he yelled. "I bet he's right behind me. It's so tempting to look." He turned around and nobody was there. "Guess nobodys there after all" he turned around and Slender Man was in the distance. "AH! NO SLENDER MAN! TAKE RYUGA! JUST DON'T TAKE ME!" he yelled.

"WHAT! NO GINGA'S SOUL IS WAY BETTER THAN MINE!" Ryuga yelled. "HE'S LYING! TAKE HIM! MT SOUL TASTES LIKE DIRT!" Ginga screamed. "MY SOUL DOESN'T TASTE ANY BETTER! TAKE KYOYA!" Ryuga shouted. "NO, NO, NO! NOT ME! MADOKA'S SOUL IS 50 TIMES BETTER!" Kyoya yelled. "Um…Ginga?" Madoka said. "BITCH I'M PLAYING A GAME HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ginga shouted. "Your dead." "Oh…Oops…Kyoya you try!"

"This'll be interesting" Kyoya said sitting down. He walked and didn't dare to make the same mistake Ginga did. "What are these walls doing here"? It's a little weird to put random walls somewhere. Ooh, a note." He grabbed the note and moved on.

**1/8 Notes**

"So, there's a note on a tree and random walls. There could be a note in that tunnel Ryuga was in." he pressed the shift key and ran to the tunnel.

"Hey, I didn't know you could run. No fair…" Brie said. "Well it sucks to be you. Let's see here…HAHA! I knew it! There is a note in here!"

**2/8 Notes**

"Maybe there's a note on the truck that Brie was gonna steal. Only 1 way to find out!" he pressed the shift key again and ran to the truck. "There's the truck…Hmmm..." he looked around and when he walked past the truck, someone was there waiting for him. "NO SLENDER MAN! NOT MY SOUL! TAKE THE YU AND KENTA! DON'T YOU LIKE KID'S SOULS ANYWAYS?!" he yelled. "HEY!" Yu and Kenta yelled. The screen got fuzzy and beeps came from the speakers.

2 beys crashed into the computer screen and broke it. "Take that Slender Man!" Ginga and Ryuga yelled. "WTF!? WHY DID YOU IDIOTS DESTROY MY COMPUTER! OUT NOW!" Madoka screamed. Everyone gulped and sprinted out. Guess who was outside. "SLENDER MAN!" Everyone screamed as 3 beeps could be heard , and their vision went fuzzy.

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyd my first Fanfic!**

**Ginga: WHY'D YOU KILL US!?**

**Me: That was Slendy.**

**Slender Man: Hey guys.**

**Me: Behave or you'll have to answer to him!**

**Ginga:*gulps* Review! *runs away***


End file.
